Twilight Orphans
by Luna Schlee
Summary: Roxas is put into foster care after his older brother molests him. He is put to live with Aqua, Terra, Sora and Tidus, who aren't very hard to get along with of course...Until one mistake changes them all. (Yaoi Very Descriptive if you know me that well)
1. Chapter 1

Roxas rubbed his eyes as he rode in the car to his new foster family. His Child Services agent person, as he called him, was humming along to the Christmas carols on the radio.

"Could you shut up, Xemnas? I'm too tired for this."

Xemnas looked at the blond through the rearview and sighed.

"Roxas, how will you stay in a permanent family with that attitude?"

"I just want to go home. To Axel." Roxas grumbled.

"Roxas, your older brother _molested _you. You can't go back."

They pulled into a driveway and Xemnas turned the car off, shifting in the seat to look at the twelve year old blond.

"This is the only family that we had left that would take you in. They have two sons about your age: Sora and Tidus. Their parents are Terra and Aqua and they are also adopted, so they can relate. I want you to be nice."

Roxas scoffed and grabbed his bag and pillow. Xemnas straightened his tie and walked Roxas up to the door, ringing the doorbell. Aqua answered and smiled.

"Hey, Xem. Is this Roxas?"

She smiled warmly at Roxas, who scowled and looked away. Aqua opened the door fully and let Xemnas and Roxas in, shutting the door and ruffling Roxas' bushy hair.

"Sora! Tidus! Could you two come here for a sec?" she called.

The brunet and sandy blond boys ran into the living room. Tidus carried a small wooden sword while Sora held a giant key looking thing in his hand. Aqua sighed.

"Could you put those toys up and introduce yourselves to Roxas?"

Sora stared at Roxas, his blue eyes showing Roxas how dumb he was. Tidus rested the wooden sword on his shoulder.

"Heya! I'm Tidus!"

Roxas didn't like him automatically. He voice was annoying as well as the volume. Sora blinked.

"Sora. Nice to meet ya. Bye."

"Hold on," Terra caught Sora as he tried to run off, slinging him over his shoulder. "You aren't going anywhere, little man. Hey, Xemnas."

"Terra. Now, I need you two fill out some paperwork."

Terra set Sora down and smiled.

"Tidus, Sora, show Roxas to the room he'll be living in."

"I'm fine with the couch. I'm not staying long anyway."

Tidus started poking Roxas with his toy, as if trying to urge him along. That pissed Roxas off and he grabbed it, breaking it on his knee. He winced as the splinters went into his leg as he set in back on the floor.

"Roxas!" Xemnas snarled.

Roxas threw the pieces of wood on the floor and stomped out the front door, to the car. He slammed the door as he got in and buckled his seatbelt. He waited patiently as Xemnas came out and opened the door.

"Roxas, I am getting very upset. Time to go back inside."

"I don't like them. They're too cheerful." Roxas growled.

Xemnas undid the buckle on the seatbelt and carried a screaming Roxas back into the house.

"I'll just leave the paperwork. Have a nice night!"

Xemnas locked the door on the way out and Aqua went to pick Roxas up. He punched her in the gut and Aqua doubled over, coughing.

"Aqua!"

Terra picked up Roxas by the back of his shirt.

"Apologize, Roxas."

"No. I WANT TO GO HOME!" Roxas screeched.

"Aqua, are you ok?"

"Fine. Sora, Tidus, go to bed."

"Ok, Aqua." Tidus replied.

Sora punched Tidus upside his head and they ran off, laughing and yelling. Terra dropped Roxas on the couch and Aqua sat on the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas tossed and turned in his new bed, unable to get comfy in the comfy bed. He sat up, grumbling. He dug his phone out from his bag and unlocked it by spelling Axel's name. There were four texts from Axel.

_Hey, little bro._

_Are you avoiding me?_

_Seriously, Roxy. I've apologized a million times._

_I'm not kidding, little dude. Text ne back. Got it memorized?_

Roxas sighed and called Axel, hugging his knees. A sleepy voice answered.

"Surp, little bro?"

"Can you come get me? I really don't want to be here."

"What's the address?"

"Ninety-nine Beach Street."

"I'll be around 'bout one. See you then, little brother."

Axel hung up and the door opened, Sora standing in the door. Roxas shoved his phone back in his bag and looked at the brunet.

"See ya never, dimwit." he sneered.

"You can't go! Aqua and Terra are bringing Uncle Ventus over tomorrow! And Xemnas is coming and Riku and Kairi and Namine and Wakka and-and-" Sora took a deep breath. "And Selphie and Uncle Mickey and Grandpa Eraqus and Donald and Goofy and Demyx and Larxene and Vanitas..."

Sora was panting by the time the list was over and looked at Roxas.

"You can't go!"

"Just because of some party? Seriously? I don't like being here."

Sora climbed into the bed with Roxas, hugging him tightly to keep him from moving. Roxas growled and Sora passed out, his grip growing tighter. Roxas eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Axel checked his phone, gnashing his teeth when he saw it was almost three in the morning. He looked at the big blue and brown house with a green picket fence and purple mailbox with a black stand. He got out and climbed up the drainage pipe. He peered into the room Roxas was in and opened the window. An alarm went off, Terra and Aqua running automatically. The red haired teen cussed lightly and soon enough, he was being carted off in a police cruiser. Roxas' heart sank and Sora looked at him.

"You didn't have to call him. Now Aqua is going to take your phone away."

Roxas glared at Sora, who walked back inside. Aqua and Terra walked over to Roxas, Aqua sitting on her knees.

"Roxas, I know you don't like us. But your brother molested you. He tried to kidnap you though you asked for it. We're lucky we got that security system, right Ter?"

"Yeah. Ok, off to bed. You're meeting Ven tomorrow."

* * *

Roxas groaned and covered his head with the pillow as Aqua flipped the switch to the lamp beside his bed. Aqua smiled and tickled him, ending with Roxas screaming with laughter and panting for breath. He didn't punch her in the stomach again so...That ended good for both of them. Anyway, Roxas took a shower and Terra threw him a good pair of jeans and a black T-shirt from his bag. They both landed on his head and Terra chuckled, taking them off. Roxas got dressed and met everyone else down stairs for breakfast. The smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs made his mouth water because all he had eaten in the last four weeks were frozen waffles and McDonalds. Jaws fell as Roxas devoured the breakfast. He looked up, blinking. Sora was still eating, faster than Roxas was.

"What? I haven't eaten this good in four weeks."

Terra laughed and shook his head. Tidus went back to eating and Sora finished. He made a weird cat noise and ran out of the kitchen. Aqua sighed.

"Van is early. Sora, could you get that?"

"OK!"

Roxas winced as the brunet's voice rang throughout the house, louder than Tidus'.

"Hey, Uncle Vanitas!"

"Hey, pipsqueak. Aqua, Terra? Ya here!?"

"In the kitchen!" Terra replied.

* * *

**kekeke Cliffhangers! Whoop-whoop! And sorry this chapter took so long! SCHOOL RUINS EVERYTHING!**


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas was standing in a quiet corner, away from the talking adults. He liked Eraqus, Mickey and Ventus. And Vanitas scared him a little. Sora was walking around anxiously and Roxas approached him, much to Sora's surprise.

"What's up?"

"Riku and Kairi promised they'd be here! CRAP!"

The doorbell rang and Sora raced off to answer it. The silver haired and red headed tweens walked in, joking around with Sora already. Tidus came over and threw his arm around Roxas' neck.

"That's Riku and Kairi. Sora has the BIGGEST crush on Kairi and she knows but he doesn't and-"

Roxas tuned him out and a small blonde girl was walking behind Kairi. Roxas elbowed Tidus, who shut the fuck up finally.

"Who's that girl?"

"That's Namine. She's Kairi's cousin, visiting from Oblivion City."

_Maybe this place isn't so bad after all..._Roxas thought. He threw off Tidus' arm and shyly walked over to Namine.

"H-Hi." Roxas stammered.

Namine smiled weakly at him.

"Hi. You must be Roxas."

"H-How did you know?"

"Sora."

Roxas tossed a glare at him and smiled shyly at Namine. She looked around, fiddling with her hair and blushing slightly.

"So...Um...What's your history?" she asked.

"I'd been going through foster families for four weeks because my older brother molested me."

"Oh," she mumbled. Namine looked around again, as if someone was going to attack her or something. Roxas smiled softly.

"You don't like loud noises."

"No, not really."

Tidus winked at Roxas and Roxas glared at him.

"Excuse me for a sec."

Namine nodded and watched Roxas walk over to Tidus. The little sandy blond was doubled over the next minute, coughing.

"Roxas!"

He turned around and Aqua crossed her arms.

"Go to your room, young man!"

"Fuck you, you bitch!" Roxas replied. "You can't fucking tell me what to do!"

The room got very quiet and Aqua pursed her lips, studying the little boy curiously. Roxas crossed his arms, triumphant. They were like that for a few minutes before they both burst out laughing. Aqua patted his head.

"You're still grounded."

"Craaaap," he groaned. He stomped up to his room and slammed the door, sitting on his bed. A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and Namine came in, her eyes cast downward.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"U-Um..."

"Are you ok? Do you have a speech impediment or something?"

Her cheeks turned bright pink and she ran from the room, the door shutting behind her. Roxas shrugged and hugged his knees, knowing that he was going to be shoved into another home or worse! An orphanage. Roxas sighed and fell back, his arms splaying out to the sides.

"Craaap," he groaned.


End file.
